


The Day Off Suite

by LilyEllison



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hot Workaholics in Love, Marvel Happily Ever After Harlequin Hoopla 2020, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/pseuds/LilyEllison
Summary: It’s their first real day off since getting Nelson, Murdock & Page up and running, and Matt and Karen have no idea what to do with themselves. The obvious answer is to do each other.Just a little bit of extra-fluffy smut, written for the Marvel HEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020. Prompt: “First time” Line: “Presents” (any length, size or completion status, but must be rated M or E)
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	The Day Off Suite

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my five Hoopla fics! Thanks to everyone who read one or more of them! I had so much fun participating and I appreciate the hard work the mods have put into making this a great event.
> 
> Thanks to irelandhoneybee and Quietshade for their cheerleading!

**1\. all work and no—**

Matt Murdock had no idea what to do with himself.

After a few months working at a breakneck pace to get Nelson, Murdock & Page off the ground, they all agreed it was time to take a weekend off. The threat of burnout was real. But it had been so long since he’d had free time that Matt was completely at sea. He found himself walking aimlessly around his apartment, picking things up and putting them down at random.

What he really wanted, for once, was someone to talk to. But Foggy was visiting his parents’ new place and wasn’t going to be back until Monday.

Matt let himself mope around until it was almost lunchtime. And then, in an impulsive rush, he asked his phone to call Karen.

“Hey,” she answered brightly. “What’s up?”

“Uh...Did you finish up that last interview in the Fitzgerald case?”

“Yeah, we went over this yesterday. Twice.” But she sounded more amused than annoyed.

“Right. I’m just—“

“Having trouble taking a day off?”

“Yes.” He laughed. “Is that pathetic?”

“Don’t ask me. I just had to bury my laptop at the bottom of my underwear drawer.” She made a soft sound of embarrassment after the words left her. “Um, I mean—“

And he could hear her blush over the phone. She was so absolutely adorable that the words “come over” were out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying.

“What?”

“You don’t have to,” he backpedaled. “I was just thinking—“

“No, I’d like that,” she said. “Should I bring anything?”

“No—“

“I’ll be passing that new dumpling place on the way.”

“Oh. Well, if it’s not too much trouble...”

“Not at all. I’ll be there in two shakes.”

As soon as the call disconnected, Matt started pacing. He tidied up, even though the place was in good shape already. Then he realized he was wearing sweats and a hoodie — that was too casual, right? He went to his closet and dug out a pair of jeans and a sweater. He changed hastily. He was in the bathroom, combing his hair and hoping for the best, when Karen knocked at the door.

“Hi,” he said when he opened it, feeling strangely bashful.

“Hi,” she said, a smile in her voice. His own smile stretched.

They stood there for a few seconds before Matt realized she was still standing outside his door.

“Come in,” he said, and she moved past him down the hallway with her bag of deliciousness. She set it on the table, and he went to the fridge.

“Beer?”

“Not for me,” she said. “Just water.”

He decided maybe that was the better option for him, too. His brain was already losing its filter today. He didn’t want to risk revealing too much.

They sat down to eat, chatting about Foggy and the office and little inside jokes, and Matt felt a warmth in his chest that he couldn’t deny.

Being with Karen gave him the same surge of well-being that he felt when pain subsided. When everything felt better than normal simply because nothing hurt anymore. He kept asking her questions about work and the news — Karen was the most well-informed person he knew and she had brilliant things to say on every topic from the books on the bestseller list to the latest political controversy. But the best part was just hearing her voice.

Finally, though, they were clearing the table. He didn’t want her to leave, but he also didn’t know what he could say to get her to stay.

But she solved that problem herself.

“Oh, This American Life is just about to start on WNYC. Do you want to listen?”

“Sure,” he said gratefully.

“I just need to excuse myself for a minute.”

Matt turned on the radio while she headed for the bathroom, then he settled on the couch. He sat right in the middle without thinking, then was glad, because that would mean she’d be more likely to sit right next to him. And sure enough, she took the spot immediately to his left.

He rubbed his fingers together nervously. He felt like a teenager. God. He wanted to take her hand or put his arm around her. He was usually so much better at this. But he couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk her pulling away from him. He couldn’t risk making her leave. He had to know what she wanted first.

“Karen,” he murmured. “I—“

“Shh,” she said, sliding her hand into his and cuddling in close. “It’s starting.”

He smiled and squeezed her hand, feeling contentment spread through his limbs as she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against her hair and let the sound of the radio wash over him.

Maybe he could do this day-off thing after all.

**2\. play**

Matt lasted in relaxation mode for about ten minutes.

OK, maybe it was only five before he got restless. His thumb started moving, just a little bit at first, up and down Karen’s thumb. Next, it was circles on her palm, deliberate and slow. Her heartbeat ticked up.

His thumb went in search of her pulse then, rubbing over the delicate skin of her wrist, tracing over her veins. Her temperature started to increase. He realized he was holding his breath, and he forced himself to inhale, exhale, inhale.

Then he brought her hand to his mouth to kiss each one of her knuckles. By the last one, he was hungry for the taste of her — he opened his mouth slightly, sweeping the tip of his tongue over her skin. She made a sound then, breathless, needy.

“Matt,” she said, pulling her hand from his and using it to turn his face toward her. She leaned in, gradually, carefully, and just when he couldn’t wait anymore, she closed the last bit of distance and pressed her lips to his.

And he was kissing Karen again. Finally. And they were all alone. And her tongue was slipping into his mouth and the rush of happiness was sweeping him away. He forgot everything but her, eager to steal as many sweet kisses as he could get.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he found himself flat on his back on the couch with Karen stretched out on top of him. He welcomed the weight of her sinking into him, holding him in place. His hands roamed all over her, shading in finer detail the knowledge he already had of her shape.

“I’ve been dreaming of this,” he whispered. “Of you.” His fingers slid up under her shirt, mapping the small of her back.

“I almost kissed you in the office last week,” she admitted, her hand in his hair.

The feel of her petal-soft skin under his hands was addictive and he pushed up her shirt farther. She sat up to strip it off entirely, and he sat up, too, maneuvering them so he was leaning against the back of the couch and she was straddling his lap.

“Your sweater is so soft,” she said, and she twined her arms around his shoulders, cuddling up to it. She kissed him again, thoroughly, scattering sparks of desire all through him. “Now let’s get it off you,” she added, pulling away enough to allow it.

Her skin against his skin was the answer to a thousand prayers, and he groaned when she rocked her hips against his. Her teeth bit into her pillowy lower lip, and then he had to kiss her, to nibble on that lip himself, appreciating the shiver that ran down her back.

“I’ve never smelled anything better than you, especially when you’re like this,” he said, his mouth moving toward her neck and his hands moving over her back pockets.

“Like what?” she breathed.

“Wet,” he said against her throat, and her fingers dug into his biceps. The scent of her desire only intensified. “God, Karen, I want to taste you.”

She made a sound that was not a word but was very much a yes. And he shifted forward and they stood up and he guided her toward his room, kissing and unbuttoning and stripping along the way, until they were both naked and in his bed.

He made his way lazily down her body, covering her with open-mouthed kisses until he found the heat he was seeking, the taste he craved. Her hands tugged on his hair lightly and he wanted to keep going slow, he wanted to draw this out, but her little noises were making him crazy, and he needed more and more of them, and he chased her pleasure with a single-minded determination until she was shaking apart.

He moved up to lie next to her, finding music in the rapid beating of her heart. The skin of her chest and neck was mottled with patches of heat. He loved how easily she blushed, how sensitive she was. Her entire body was a live wire, responsive as hell and breathtaking as fuck.

And she was climbing on top of him. He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve this time in heaven, but thank God thank God thank God.

Karen straddled him, hovering over his hips. "How often have you thought about this?" she asked, her voice husky. She took him in her hand, adjusting her body to slide his cock through her warm folds, slick and swollen for him.

"Jesus, Karen," he panted.

"Tell me."

"All—all the time."

She kept moving, slow and easy, the feel of her lighting up his whole body with exhilaration. "Since when?"

He smiled wide — he might even be blushing. "Since the first night you stayed here."

He heard her breath catch. She swallowed hard. And she crushed her mouth to his. He ran his hands through her hair, down her back.

She lifted off of him to swipe a condom from the side table and rolled it on him. He held her hips as she lowered herself down onto his cock, savoring every last inch. God, he was in deep with her, in every way. The pleasure of it all — the physical feeling of being enveloped by her, the alleviation of so much longing and heartache — shook him to his core.

And then she moved. Pulled herself back up, slowly, until just the tip of him was still inside, and he had to bite his lip to keep from shouting as she slid down again. His fingers gripped her hips tighter, and soon she was riding him hard and he was moving with her, thrusting to meet her, feeling like they might catch fire and burn away.

"Kiss me," he begged raggedly, and she slowed, she leaned down to capture his mouth. She smiled when her hair fell all around them, and she moved it to one side, which gave him access to her neck, his lips seeking her pulse. He could feel her heartbeat throbbing all around him, the rush of the heat in her veins, and it was all he ever wanted. To be surrounded by nothing but her.

Their angle now was closer and deeper and he wanted to last forever, but she was just too good, the snug stretch and hot slide of her, and her name spilled from his lips as he spilled inside of her.

When he came back to himself, when they finished cleaning up and were back in bed, he laid his head on the pillow next to hers, face to face.

"We have a lot to talk about, Matthew Murdock," she said, scratching her fingernails lightly through his stubble.

"I know," he said, feeling dreamy and content. "Though, in fairness, you’re the one who started it, bringing up your underwear," he added and she laughed.

He heard a strand of music from the other room and he realized with a jolt that the radio was still playing. He hadn’t heard a single sound from it since the moment his lips first touched Karen’s skin.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be?" he asked, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Not till Monday."

"Stay with me," he said. "We can stay right here until then."

She kissed him, smiling against his lips. "I can think of worse ways to spend a weekend off."


End file.
